The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Chemical and biological reactions, including polymerase chain reactions (PCR), typically utilize multiple types of reagents in one or more physical states. It is often desirable to mix the components of the reaction, for example to increase efficiency and/or consistency of results. Lyophilized reagents, in particular, may require more extensive mixing than liquids in order to rehydrate and distribute the reagents in the reaction volume. In the context of PCR, for example, the reagents are commonly mixed by pipetting the liquid up and down a number of times.
Mixing of components prior to or during PCR processes can present several challenges. For example, it can be difficult to incorporate a mixing mechanism in an enclosed sample-to-answer system. In addition, it may be desirable to mix components in certain processes in a precisely controlled manner to reduce the likelihood of emulsification of the reaction components.
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure provide for mixing of components in a precisely controlled manner. In addition, exemplary embodiments can be incorporated within the space limitations of PCR assemblies.